


Never Have I Ever

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: The Line of Youth [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: (Izumi is to blame), Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Language, Party Games, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The account of the first and last time Tajima's older brother allowed Tajima to invite friends to his Bachelor Party (even though they all stayed in the basement). Involves copious amounts of alcohol, very little baseball (because we all know sports anime isn't actually about sports, and neither is the fan fiction), and very blatant homosexual undertones (so blatant they should probably be classified as 'overtones.').</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

"Never have I ever . . . " Tajima started, swaying slightly on his perch with intoxication. "Caught someone in the act."

Hanai threw his head back, taking the last sip of his beer, and Izumi gulped a mouthful from his own dixie cup, which Mizutani had littered with nondescript doodles which may or may not have started out as penises. Izumi had retaliated with his own marker and Mizutani's own cup, writing Mizutani's name, field position, and sexuality in immaculate printing followed by a slightly less immaculate cluster of swear words.

Somewhere across the room, Abe sipped his drink, his arm falling looser and lower around Mihashi's hip. He pulled him closer until Mihashi was half in his lap, half on the throw-pillow that had been thrown initially at a tipsy Mizutani by a tipsy Izumi, but had somehow managed to hit three other former Nishiura members in the process. After four heartfelt apologies--which were clearly dripping with sarcasm, because _"Izumi, no one uses the word lament anymore, get with the times,"_ and, _"only someone who isn't with the times says get with the times, idiot left!"_ \--everyone had settled themselves into a half-assed oval that was probably meant to be a full-assed circle.

"Caught someone in the act, or been caught in the act?" Sakaeguchi asked, his dixie cup held hesitantly to the quirk of his lips.

"Both!" Tajima exclaimed before sliding gracelessly off the back of the couch, miraculously managing to save his beer before taking a swig at the new conditions. His reply resulted in quite a few more sips among the team: Hanai sipped again, begrudgingly, his brows furrowed as if recalling a bad memory while he glared daggers at Tajima's giggling form; Sakaeguchi took the dive, finally letting the plastic rest on his lower lip, a blush capturing the entirety of his cheeks and neck; Mizutani stole a sip from Izumi's cup, causing Izumi to pinch Mizutani's ass, winking in such a way that set half the team's cheeks on fire along with an oblivious Sakaeguchi; and Abe used his free hand to tip Mihashi's drink for him in a ~~_totally not_~~ sexual way--at least, it wouldn't have been if they hadn't've held eye contact through the entire thing.

"Never have I ever--" Mizutani fell to the floor when Izumi declared it was his turn.

"Never have I ever taken a cold shower." Izumi declared, his tone suggestive. He eyed Tajima suspiciously when he was the only one to refrain from his drink. Tajima shrugged lazily when he noticed, and adorned a cheeky smile.

"Never have I ever had a crush on Shinooka." Suyama said, just loud enough to be heard over Mizutani's totally masculine screeches of "mercy!" when Izumi and Tajima decided it would be fun to let the 'first batter' relax. . . .

The sippers included a certain mercy-squealing left fielder, a center fielder, a first baseman, a second baseman, and a pitcher, at which whom Abe took the opportunity to scowl at, obviously offended that the affection hadn't been directed at him. Mihashi was placed entirely on the throw pillow, and Abe's beer was set on the ground so he could fold his arms properly with the correct amount of grumpy. Mihashi's expression resembled that of a fish out of water, and he tugged rampantly on Abe's shirt sleeve, earning nothing but a glare that had him cowering.

"Never have I ever been banned from playing carnival games." Abe declared, projecting his voice over all the racket. Everyone turned to look at him, but Abe kept his gaze on Mihashi's blushing face.

"What the fuck kind of 'never' is that?" Izumi inquired, pausing his assault on Mizutani's armpits.

"A specific one." Abe replied, his voice level.

Tajima 'ooh'ed in wonder, jumping to his feet. "He's singling someone out! Impressive!" Choruses of awed, "I've never seen it in real life before," and, "He's got guts!" filled the room, leaving Abe's eyebrow to twitch. Mihashi hadn't taken his sip yet, and Abe didn't know if he had enough patience to refrain from forcing it down his throat.

Mihashi's hand shook as he reached for his cup; he felt everyone's eyes on him, sending a shiver down his spine. When his fingertips gripped the plastic, he rushed to bring it to his lips, wanting to be done with it. The liquid sloshed over the sides, sticking to his pale hands as he fumbled with the cup. He sipped frantically at the remainder of his liquid, his throat refusing to work with him, and he slammed the cup down with a cry when he was finished, spilling the last of his beer.

"Woah, wait! Mihashi, you're banned from playing carnival games?! For real?!" Tajima scrambled to sit in front of the weeping blonde. Mihashi nodded jerkily, tears spilling over when Tajima rubbed gently at his shoulder. Abe slung his arm back around Mihashi's waist and pulled Mihashi into him once more, and he whispered some apologies that we're clearly more heartfelt than Izumi's earlier ones.

"So . . . why?" Sakaeguchi asked, failing to hide his eagerness.

Mihashi's eyes darted everywhere. "Ah . . . ah . . . aah--"

"Is he gonna sneeze?" Izumi asked, settling on the floor beside Mizutani's defeated form. Silence filled the room as everyone tried to hear Mihashi's words, and you could've heard a pin drop.

" . . . Acc . . . racy!" Mihashi exclaimed, his shirt hem bunched in clenched fists.

"He wore a racy outfit?" Mizutani guessed, earned with Mihashi's firm head shake.

Tajima grabbed Mihashi by the shoulders. "One more time?" he asked.

Mihashi nodded. "Acc-c-cur . . . racy!" He stuttered, and a moment later Tajima declared 'accuracy' in a much clearer voice, followed by dawning 'oh's.

"So you were banned because of your accuracy?" Hanai asked, holding in breathless laughter, although no one else thought to.

Mihashi nodded firmly, and Abe squeezed him closer.

"Who's turn is it?" Tajima asked when everyone's laughter lulled.

"Mine, I think." Oki said, waving his hand in the air meaninglessly, the alcohol affecting him. "Never have I ever fallen in love with a teammate." Reluctant sips and collective groans filled the basement until the next team mate said the words, "Never have I ever. . . ."


End file.
